


Спойлеры

by leoriel



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, The Amazing Spider-Man (2012)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humour
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>до конца Осады оставалось еще тринадцать глав, все крутые парни тусили в Асгарде, а Уэйд Уилсон решил изменить историю</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спойлеры

**Author's Note:**

> кроссовер комиксов о Дедпуле и мувиверса Человека-Паука

Уэйд ужасно не любил, когда реальность не оправдывала его ожиданий.  
В кои-то веки он поступил, как герой – обдурил пришельцев, буквально спас землю, – и кому в итоге досталась вся слава, телки и бумажки с портретами президентов? Правильно, Норману Оcборну. Можно было, конечно, подождать, пока какие-нибудь супергерои его выпилят, но Уэйд ненавидел ждать. Тем более что до конца Осады оставалось еще тринадцать глав, и все крутые парни тусили в Асгарде.  
Уэйд решил отправиться в прошлое и своими руками убить мерзавца.  
Питер Паркер должен был поддержать его, а не угрожать бейсбольной битой!  
«Может, не стоило говорить ему "мне нужна твоя одежда?"» – предположила Желтая табличка.  
«Кажется, – сказала Белая табличка, – это какой-то неправильный Питер».  
На всякий случай Уэйд присмотрелся внимательней – у него было на это время, Питер пригвоздил его паутиной к стене, – растрепанные волосы, глаза кокер-спаниэля и хипстерская толстовка. Толстовка Уэйду не понравилась.  
– По-моему, баклажанный не твой цвет, Паучок. Ты похож в ней на Роберта Паттинсона.  
– Паучок? – удивленно переспросил Питер. – На что ты намекаешь?  
У него был недавно сломавшийся голос подростка. Черт, Питер и правда был подростком. Симпатичным подростком. Вот дерьмо!  
«Прямо как в той яойной додзе, – сказала Желтая табличка, – которую мы читали, когда у нас кончилось порно».  
Уэйд был на задании, а на задании он давал священный обет «не спать и не трахаться, пока не выпилишь ублюдка» и нарушал его только с грудастыми телочками. Вроде Эм Джей. Интересно, у Питера уже есть ее телефончик?  
«Какая к черту Эм Джей? Это слешный фанфик», – возмутилась Желтая табличка.  
«На второй левел», – заметила Белая табличка.  
«Уэйд, не слушай, он же подросток. Подростки помешаны на сексе. Смотри, сейчас он снимет с нас…»  
Питер стянул с него маску, и Уэйд мило улыбнулся в ответ:  
– Человек-Паук, я о…

Очнулся он уже связанным. Обычно это значило две вещи: либо твои сокровенные фантазии вот-вот воплотятся в жизнь, либо ты в полном дерьме.  
Кляп во рту доказывал, что Уэйд в полном дерьме. А Питер Паркер из задрота уже стал супергероем – затылок до сих пор противно ныл: регенерация не любила размениваться на пустяковые травмы.  
– Ты сообщник Коннорса?  
Уэйд хотел сказать, что да, это я убил Джона Коннора, и Кеннеди, и того парня из Битлов, но смог только покачать головой (когда он попытался кивнуть, его затошнило).  
«Уизл говорил нам, что менять прошлое – это плохая идея».  
«Он просто обиделся, когда мы угрожали растрезвонить всем, что он продает сироток на органы, работает на ГИДРУ и знает, где Осборн держит общак, – возразила Желтая табличка, – и не хотел отправлять нас в прошлое».  
– Никто, кроме него, Гвен, папы Гвен, тех копов и мальчика, которого я спас на мосту… – у юной версии Питера была потрясающе подвижная мимика, прямо как у какого-то актера, которого Уэйд никак не мог вспомнить, – не знает мою тайну.  
Уэйд снова покачал головой. На этот раз обреченно.  
Питер говорил о Гвен в настоящем времени. Плохи дела.  
Его что, опять занесло в День М, и Питер женится на Гвен, а Мэри Джейн осталась не у дел? Уэйд всегда болел за рыжую.  
«Эй, кажется, он вытащил кляп!» – подсказала Белая табличка.  
«Наверное, он хочет, чтобы мы сделали ему минет!»  
Уэйд не поддался на провокации (он был на задании, помните?) и сказал:  
– Я пришел из будущего, чтобы…  
– Я еще не забыл лицо своего отца и не куплюсь на эти твои штучки.  
Наверное, Уэйд мало репетировал. Или для того, чтобы такая хренотень звучала убедительно, нужно зубрить ее прямо с пеленок. У Нейтана потрясающе выходило. Даже малявка Хоуп была убедительной.  
– Чтобы убить Зеленого Гоблина!  
Питер все еще смотрел на него, как на умалишенного, но сдавать копам не спешил.  
– Ты разбудишь тетю Мэй, – предостерегающе поигрывая битой, предупредил Питер.  
«Кстати, биту подарил ему Флэш, они недавно подружились», – умилилась Белая табличка, всегда читавшая спойлеры.  
– А дядя Бен? – Уэйд все еще считал, что это какая-то чокнутая вариация дня М.  
– Если ты из будущего, – на миг погрустнев, сказал Питер, – то разве можешь знать об одном событии и не знать о другом? Как ты сюда попал?  
Значит, дядя Бен все-таки умер.  
– Путешествия во времени как магия – любой дебил может им научиться, – сказал Уэйд, посмотрел на биту и добавил: – У меня на запястье браслет-телепортатор.  
Питер расстегнул браслет, чтобы получше рассмотреть. Когда зеленый огонек погас, Уэйд вспомнил, что Уизл просил ни в коем случае не снимать эту хреновину – иначе нарушится равновесие временного потока.  
– По-моему, обычный браслет.  
– Уже да.  
Теперь некуда торопиться. Можно не только убить Осборна, но и сделать из Паучка настоящего командос! Уэйд умел делать с ножом множество любопытных вещей, которым не учат в средней школе. И с пистолетами.  
О, он столькому мог его научить.  
– Паучье чутье считает, что ты опасен, – поделился Питер, – а мне кажется, ты просто псих.  
– Да, я психованный, но ужасно сексуальный красавчик.  
Питер хмыкнул.  
– Одолжить зеркало?  
«О чем это он? – спросила Белая табличка. – Если мы в мувиверсе, то нас играет Райан Рейнольдс, и у нас есть крутые катаны!»  
«А они уже утвердили Райана? – неуверенно возразила Желтая табличка. – Или опять перенесли фильм?»  
– Не надо. Просто скажи мне, где найти Нормана Оcборна. Ты ведь его знаешь?  
– Да, директор Оcкорп.  
– Отлично, попросишь своего друга Гарри нас с ним познакомить.  
– У меня нет друга по имени Гарри.  
Черт, значит, Салли еще не встретила своего Гарри. Уэйд ненавидел чужие таймлайны (он и в собственном-то иногда путался, взять, к примеру, хотя бы его детство – ладно, мы не будем брать его детство).  
– Он славный малый, – обнадежил Уэйд, – вы точно подружитесь.  
– Откуда мне знать, что ты не врешь? Вдруг этот Гарри – злодей?  
«Не раньше третьей или четвертой части, – подсказала Белая табличка. – Тут даже Эм Джей еще не было».  
– Вы с Гвен помиритесь в пятницу.  
«Чувак, если он помирится с Гвен, как же вечер гейского секса?» – спросила Желтая табличка.  
– Здорово! Но это было элементарно.  
– В шестом сезоне «Тинвульфа» Стайлза укусит оборотень.  
От удивления Питер открыл рот, и Уэйд воспользовался этим, чтобы перерезать паутину на запястьях и вернуть себе телепортационный браслет.  
Замигал красный огонек. И Уэйд снова переместился.

Хорошо бы, если это то будущее, где Оcборн – злодей, и Паучок уже достиг возраста согласия.  
– Уэйд, – спросил Уизл. – Почему ты весь в паутине?


End file.
